


we fell in love in the summer

by erzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzi/pseuds/erzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter is inevitable, as guaranteed as the sun rising. But perhaps not as pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fell in love in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi week day 2: first times

The first time Iwaizumi Hajime, pink and wrinkly, takes a breath, he is much too young to know of the change that he has just undergone: from the dark, safe comfort of his mother's womb to this bright mess where everything is much too loud, too vibrant, but so very real. He is squalling, and is also much too young to understand why.

Forty days later, Oikawa Tooru comes crying out into the world, a trait he will keep even when he's no longer swaddled in hospital blankets.

* * *

Their first encounter is inevitable, as guaranteed as the sun rising. But perhaps not as pleasant.

Iwaizumi is walking down his driveway to get his mail, vaguely acknowledges a group of kids his age playing some sort of ball game a few houses down.

He is not expecting to be whacked in the head by said ball.

He whirls around, angry he was hit, but somewhat impressed the ball was able to reach him all the way here. Someone is running up to him, crying out apologies.

“I'm sorry!” the boy is saying, hands clasped together, “We're just learning how to play!” He picks up the ball, tucks it under his arm, and has the nerve to throw up a peace sign. “I'm Oikawa Tooru, and I just hit you in the head!” He beams. “Pretty cool, huh? I'm strong!”

Iwaizumi grumbles. “It still hurt. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan! Hey, how about you come play with us?! I'll even let you score against me, since I did hit you!”

“I'm not a girl-” Iwaizumi says, but is interrupted by Oikawa's sharp tug at his wrist. He's already babbling away as if they've known each other for years.

“I don't actually know that much about volleyball yet, since I only joined our neighborhood's club a few days ago, but it's still fun to play it like this, with friends! It gets confusing without a net, though. My team is called The Aliens! You're gonna be in my team, okay, Iwa-chan? You should tell your friends to come play with us, too! Or do you _have_ friends? I've never seen you before; do you always stay inside your house? Wait!” He stops, grinning wider, oblivious to Iwaizumi's increasing annoyance. “I'm your first friend! Yay, me!”

He bristles. “I have other friends!”

Oikawa chooses to ignore that. “Ooh, as your first friend, I have a lot to teach you about the world, not just volleyball! Did you know...”

The boy is incapable of shutting up, but Iwaizumi still listens to him, somehow.

* * *

Friendship comes so swiftly and easily to them. It's not long before they know the inside of each other's houses as well as their own. Sleepovers are not uncommon, and their mothers like to joke that they've each gained a son.

Never in the past three years have they done this, however.

“It'll be fun!” Oikawa insists, a hoard of gadgets and movies and posters and god knows what else in his arms. Iwaizumi helps him carry even more things as they head out to the backyard, where they've set up a tent. “Don't be such a downer, Iwa-chan!”

The nickname still annoys him, but he's given up on correcting the idiot. “Oikawa, I don't think aliens exist,” he says for the umpteenth time.

“Yeah, well, I _know_ they do!” He huffs smugly. “And we're going to see them today!”

“The bright things in meteor showers are that – meteors! Not U.F.O.s!”

“Silly Iwa-chan, that's a cover-up!” He places the things delicately on the tent's floor, putting them in some order that makes perfect sense to him in his head, surely. He arranges and rearranges them several times until he's content. “Of course they'd think _we'd_ think that, so when there's meteor showers, that's when they go and travel around the universe, because their U.F.O. trails look like meteors! They're hiding among them, in plain sight, but I've figured them out!”

“You're stupid,” Iwaizumi says bluntly as Oikawa motions for him to hand him a poster he's holding, “Aliens are stupid.”

Oikawa holds out a whiny noise. “Iwa-chaaan, you're so meaaan!”

“And you're stupid,” he repeats.

“Hmph.” Oikawa crosses his arms. “I'm not going to share my camp-out food with you, then.”

“Okay, I'll go home,” he says, heading out, but promptly trips when Oikawa's hand shoots out and grabs his ankle.

“Oikawa, what was that for?!” he yells, kicking at him. But the moron won't let go.

“Stay!” he says loudly, “Stay, stay, stay!”

“You're like a baby!”

“ _Staaay_!”

“Fine, just stop whining and let me go!”

Oikawa starts cheering and Iwaizumi wonders, like he does nearly every day, how and why he's still friends with him. But he knows, of course. He knows.

While they wait for the sky to darken, they talk aimlessly about anything and everything, with Oikawa guiding most of the conversation and Iwaizumi giving brief replies. It's how it's always been.

When the meteors start raining down, Oikawa starts squealing and almost trips over himself getting out of the tent. He spins around in awe, eyes to the sky, laughing brightly. Iwaizumi follows, turning his head up, and almost gasps. The meteors are long, fiery raindrops across the whole star-dotted sky. They leave blazing trials behind them that slowly wink out, but the stars shine on.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, you have to make a wish!”

He looks back down, at Oikawa, whose eyes are gleaming. His happy expression turns to a confused frown. “A wish?”

“Yeah! People do that when they see shooting stars, right?”

“I thought you said these are U.F.O.s.”

“Yes, but not all of them; some of them are meteors, and those are the ones that will grant you your wish!” He clasps his hands and squeezes his eyes shut. A moment later, he opens them. “There, I did mine, you do yours now!”

Iwaizumi's hesitant. He's never really believed in such things, but he'll humor his friend, at least. He closes his eyes, feels sort of dumb doing so, and wonders what to wish before a thought flashes across his head and he opens his eyes up quickly, embarrassed of it.

“What'd you wish for, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks.

He feels his face get warm. “That's not how this works!”

Oikawa pouts. “Can't you at least give me a clue?”

“If you tell me what you wished for, maybe.”

“What, no!”

They bicker a bit more and never do find out what they each wished for.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, I don't know what to do with this!”

They are in middle school now. They are stuck in the awkward rut between boyish looks from childhood and the first steps to being proper men, are growing into their sharp bones and lanky limbs and cracking voices. Oikawa is taller than Iwaizumi now, and seems to gain a centimeter each week, which greatly annoys him.

Iwaizumi had had a gnawing feeling on the bottom of his stomach for a while. When they had first met, he'd been peeved by Oikawa, but growing up with him, he had slowly become aware of how magnetic and charming Oikawa could be if he made an effort. Oikawa was going to be very popular one day, Iwaizumi had predicted, and he'd be left behind in the shadows while his friend shone on, dazzling and alluring. It left him bitter, but it was probable.

Seeing Oikawa receive his first love letter returned that taste to his mouth.

“Have you read it,” he says, voice flat.

“Yes, and it was _weird_! I don't even know this girl, and she's saying she likes me!”

Despite his looks, his personality, his _everything_ , Oikawa is still put off by girls. _That will change,_ Iwaizumi thinks, _Soon enough he's going to be surrounded by girls left and right and I'm going to need new friends to hang out with._

He's only half-wrong.

* * *

Oikawa quickly learns how wonderful girls are, and gets his first girlfriend shortly thereafter.

Iwaizumi doesn't talk to him that day, something that feels an awful lot like jealousy making his stomach sink. He is too afraid to pinpoint why he feels that way.

* * *

Their middle school's volleyball team is undoubtedly strong. Victories are effortless, and Oikawa is a rising star, but with the arrival of Kageyama Tobio, the night sky appears a bit crowded. It's the first time Iwaizumi has seen his friend so hostile, so intense. It's frightening, really, this reminder of how absolutely focused and driven Oikawa is in this sport, and of how ruthless he can be to get his way.

He wins the 'Best Setter' award for their prefecture, and it lifts a weight from both of their backs: Oikawa because he has reassurance he is still talented, Iwaizumi because a furious Oikawa is a sight he never wants to see again.

“A lot of people from here go on to Aobajousai,” Oikawa says one day as they walk home.

Iwaizumi nods. “They have a very good volleyball team, too.” He pauses, the next statement on his tongue not the best to follow the previous one without sounding pompous. “I'm considering applying there.”

“' _Considering_ '? Iwa-chan, you definitely should, because I am too!” He links his arm through his and Iwaizumi jolts at the touch. “We can't go on to separate schools, that would just break my heart!” He smiles. “Besides, what good am I without my spiker?”

“There's plenty of other spikers out there,” he mumbles.

“They're not you, though.”

Oikawa hums too innocently to not be a ruse, Iwaizumi tells himself that Oikawa's arm through his is not setting his skin on fire; rather, it is just the summer heat.

They both get in to Aobajousai.

* * *

Oikawa's tears have long dried, but his voice is still hoarse. “Hey, Iwa-chan?” he whispers into the darkened room.

Iwaizumi rolls over to face him from the futon beside him, eyes heavy with sleep that won't come. “Hmm?”

The corners of his mouth turn upward, and it only makes him look more broken. “I really hate losing.”

Iwaizumi is silent, unable to think of what to say, what to do. His hand twitches, his heart is pounding too loud in his ears.

He suddenly feels something warm and soft on his face, and his heart starts beating ever faster when it dawns on him that it's Oikawa's hand, lightly cupping his cheek.

“It's sort of hard to see you in the dark,” Oikawa says quietly, inching close enough that Iwaizumi can feel his light breathing. It tickles his skin and sends prickles down his arms.

“What are you doing,” he says. _Don't stop_ , he doesn't.

Oikawa doesn't reply, only continues to hold his face tenderly. “I'm not sure,” he finally says, “Are you okay with it?”

Iwaizumi presses his teeth hard on his tongue, enough to feel their imprints even when he opens his mouth to croak, “Yeah-”

He doesn't have time to close his mouth either before Oikawa leans in and kisses him, and it feels like this is what the world has been leading their lives up to. His arms reach around Oikawa, pulling him closer. He has no idea what his lips or tongue are doing; they are acting impulsively, but it feels so good and he only wants Oikawa to be with him, like that, until the sun rises, maybe even longer-

Oikawa is the one to pull away. He presses his forehead against Iwaizumi's, exhaling hotly. “Was that your first kiss, Iwa-chan?” he asks, and the affection previously in Iwaizumi turns to annoyance.

“What?!”

“I could tell,” Oikawa teases, “I mean, you weren't terrible at it, but I could tell. But it's okay; I can teach you all you want.” He gives him a chaste kiss this time, and Iwaizumi can feel the smile in it. “You just need to ask me out first.”

“Me?!” Iwaizumi exclaims, “ _You_ kissed _me_!”

“You kissed right back, Iwa-chan. Make it official. Also, keep your voice down, unless you want your parents to wake up and see us like this?” He wiggles his eyebrows as he wraps his hands around Iwaizumi's lower back, dangerously low, and throws his leg over him, making him sputter.

“Okay,” he cedes, “Fine.” He shifts himself slightly in his discomfort. “Tooru,” he starts, meeting his eyes.

“Yes, Hajime?” he drawls, and Iwaizumi wants to punch him.

“Willyougooutwithme,” he says.

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

_Why do I like him._ “Will,” he repeats, more pointedly than anyone in such a situation should have done, “You. Go. Out. With. Me.”

Oikawa is beaming so wide that it sends Iwaizumi's heart fluttering again. “Yeah,” he breathes as he barely brushes his lips with the other's.

“Do you remember when we were kids,” Iwaizumi says suddenly, “And we camped out in your backyard because there was a meteor shower you insisted had aliens too?”

“...what about it?”

He can hear the pout in his voice, and Iwaizumi almost laughs.

“You made me wish for something.”

“I did, and you never told me-” Oikawa gasps. “Don't tell me, you're telling me now? Like, six years later? How suspenseful, Iwa-chan.”

“No,” Iwaizumi says, “I'm still not telling you what it was. All I'll say is it's been true this whole time.”

“Why won't you tell meee,” Oikawa whines, “You don't believe in those things, you can’t jinx what you don't believe in!”

“Maybe I believe in this one.”

Oikawa cheekily sticks his tongue out. “You're really cheesy, Iwa-chan.”

He doesn't retort, privately, if embarrassedly, agreeing.

Oikawa nestles close. “Goodnight,” he says with a small yawn, “When I wake up, I want you to make me breakfast, okay?”

“You have some nerve,” Iwaizumi mutters, but doesn't disagree. He leans against Oikawa's head. “Goodnight.”

 


End file.
